


Down

by LarryHemlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abused!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oblivious Zayn, Raped!louis, Violence though., Zayn changes for Louis, Zayn is a hippie, emotional and physical, hope you love it, not too graphic rape, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHemlinson/pseuds/LarryHemlinson
Summary: Louis was a simple soccer player, a man that seemed to have it all, the fame, the money, the glamor.But no one saw his tears when he was alone, no one noticed the scars and the bruises, no one thought twice when he flinched, or questioned him when his smile was fake.He was living his dream, but forced into a nightmare.The coach seemed innocent; a man that loved his team, a man that would do anything for his players.A man that had his eyes set on Louis from the beginning.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Beware! There is rape, there is abuse, and there is triggering moments. Please take caution.
> 
> -Please no hate comments.- 
> 
> Criticism, I'm fine with, cool. 
> 
> Being a complete douche is completely different. 
> 
> Don't be one of those people..

Louis was falling. 

His side hit first, his wrist twisting as he tries to stop himself. 

He hears the coach blow his whistle, yelling at him to get his ass back in the game. 

But he couldn't feel anything- not from the feeling in his tingling hands, to the pump of his heart. He was empty. 

Completely, utterly, hallow. 

His head rests on the grass, watching as the other team scores a goal, the last few seconds ticking by. 

Tick, tock, ding. Game was over, lost. 

Louis closes his eyes, his body finally telling him today was the day. The day that he gave up completely. From the bruises stretched across his ribs and back, to the scars lining his thighs. 

From the ache in his jaw from the previous hit, to the dislocation in his shoulder. 

He was done. 

Louis heard paramedics, and heard a few people gasp in shock as they see a player was still down. 

Louis thought about how much of a loser he was. He was pathetic. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do, was to die on this field. The place that used to make him so, so happy, before the coach had decided Louis was his next victim. 

"He's going into shock," a paramedic says, looking down at Louis with puppy dog eyes. "Hello? Are you in there? My names Liam, I'm going to take perfectly good care of you. Can you hear me?" 

Louis really wanted to touch his hair, to run his fingers through it. 

Louis flinched when Liam touched his shoulder, pain going through him. 

"What the hell is wrong with my player?" Coach Alec bursts through the little circle surrounding me. 

"Sir, I'll need you to back up, he has a concussion, and a dislocated shoulder. We need space," 

The coach looks Louis straight in the eyes, and Louis stares straight back, eyes lifeless. 

Louis smiles for the final time, ignoring the paramedic above him scrambling to do his job, telling him everything was going to be okay, and to stay awake. 

Nothing would ever be okay. 

Louis let's himself float away.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
